The Dark Tournaments
by Rin Chambers
Summary: A chain of tournaments has started that was supposed to be good fun. Hano, a 17 year old tamer takes it on with his three digimon. During a mass training he learns the true mission of the tournaments and what he has to do. Destroy the leader, Zeed Chamber


Hano walks beside his two digimon, Akuma-a Piedmon, Ichi-a Valkyrimon, and a Fanbeemon that is un-named. They are walking through a large desert, say three sleeps long, sleep as in, it will take him three nights to get through it. Akuma takes his front; Ichi takes the back while Fanbeemon takes Hano's head. His custom digivice flashes taking a picture of Fanbeemon on Hano's head, but he doesn't pay any notice.

Hano stands at 6'0, black hair waving through the air. His hair was a bit past his shoulder blades. He was wearing a long black jacket, the size of a trench coat. A red shirt lay underneath his jacket above his baggy black pants. He was wearing sandals that day and didn't know how much they would affect his long walk. He would usually be pale, but the desert has left him extremely tanned. His eyes were red because his eyes seemed to change colors at his mood. Most could see he was very irritable and any tamer around him moved away immediately.

Well the reason Hano is in the desert is because he wants to get the legendary desert pyramid contest, but to reach it, he has to walk through a forest a desert, and at last fight an Arukenimon. Little did he know of the dangers ahead. Arukenimon changed position.

Hano sets up his camp, which is composed of one tent. He wipes some of the sand out of his eyes quietly as to not wake Fanbeemon, who remains on his head. He lays his back-pack down and prepares dinner for his other two digimon, not noticing the shadow looming from the cliff above them.

"Hey, Akuma make Fanbeemon some dinner, while I go talk to a friend," he whispered. He gets up quietly, setting Fanbeemon down, and goes out from under the cliff to an area where no one could hear him. He looks out into the desert in a state of shock. Tamers and digimon lay everywhere with a dark figure in the middle. Arukenimon. Hano backs up in amazement to see the digimon of his nightmares. It was as if it was on Queue but right when he noticed the digimon it charged at him. His digimon hurt the screams for help from Hano and rushed to his side. Akuma and Ichi charged in turn and clashes of metal were heard as Ichi and Akuma hit Arukenimon's legs, but for some reason they wouldn't cut.

Arukenimon suddenly stops and sweeps the digimon aside. "Venom mist..." She hissed spreading purple poisonous mist. The digimon ducked into a crouched form, their swords still drawn. They jumped high into the air grabbing Hano and throwing him away from the mist. They dive down as Arukenimon goes into a human form. She reaches up and catches Ichi's and Akuma's swords. Akuma uses his other sword to cut off Arukenimon's arm but then it regenerates.

"Impossible!" Hano yelled as he could see a bit through the mist. His Fanbeemon comes from behind and glows. "Fanbeemon! Digivolve!!!" Fanbeemon glows yellow and digivolves to Waspmon, and speeds into the mist.

A few minutes later Waspmon and the other digimon stumble out from the mist coughing and wheezing. On Waspmon's stingers is the human form of Arukenimon breathing heavily. "You win...you are accepted into the tournament, your first battle is against five BlackWarGreymon that have been boosted with the X-antibody. Their tamers name is Gekibouya...here is the key..." she said handing over the key. She sighs and passes out, then dissolves into a dust. At that moment the Pyramid appeared in front of him. All of the scattered tamers and digimon wake-up after a few hours to see Arukenimon in the middle of the field again fighting a tamer that was using a Mummymon. Arukenimon was destroyed in a few seconds and blasted into the pyramid. This time she didn't just disappear though. Purple blood dripped down the pyramid.

Hano walks toward the pyramid door to see he is blocked by two Anubismon. Akuma drew his two swords and in a flash the Anubismon were backed up against a wall letting Hano pass. When he walks in, he doesn't see an old pyramid theme, but more of a modern boxing ring theme. He walks over to the bar and orders some sake, then to the Host. He asks her where his room is and when his match is. "Your room is 215 on the Fanbeemon evolution line area. Your match is tomorrow at 5:00." when he heard where he was, he immediately thought of where Waspmon went. He looked around wildly looking for Waspmon until he felt the familiar nudge from Fanbeemon on his head.

While Hano was in his room, he noticed the tamer outside his window, which looked like a pyramid block from the outside, and noticed tamers looking at the dead Arukenimon and running away. "Good, not much competition. I hate competition..."

All of his digimon in unison asked in unison, "Then why did you join a tournament?"

To win of course, he almost thought out loud. But then caught himself as to not sound foolish. "Because I wanted you three to show your talent. Now Fanbeemon, let's go out and train."

Once they all get outside, the moon was already out and the teeth chattering of tamers was heard as they trained. Hano put on his North Face and attached warmth pads he bought from the sporting store in the pyramid. "Ok now F-Fanbeemon. I want you to dodge Akuma and Ichi's attacks," he said stuttering because of the temperature.

Akuma and Ichi charge at low speeds, as to not hurt Fanbeemon, but have trouble doing it. Fanbeemon barely flies away after each time, and it's understandable, as Hano could hear the whistles from the blades. With the speed their going at, the other tamers will think I'm terrible...perfect. Hopefully by the time I get to my match tomorrow, my Fanbeemon might end up at ultimate. He thought to himself observing the other tamers. As he watches quietly he notices a glare from the tamer with the Mummymon.

Hano rushes toward the tamer letting his digimon train alone. The tamers must have signaled his Mummymon to block an incoming attack, as it jumped right in front of Hano. "I'm here to talk to you. I come in peace," he said with a laugh. The tamer wasn't amused and the Mummymon pointed it's finger at Hano telling him to go away. Hano walked away thinking of one word[iJerk.[/i

Once he got back, he saw his two Megas panting and his Fanbeemon grinning. "You two, speed a bit up, and once Fanbeemon digivolves we'll go in." All of his digimon turn to him and sigh then continue training.

"Hano, it is midnight. Let us go in!" Akuma yelled, obviously very tired, irritable, and angry. The yell woke Hano from his sleep on a nearby dune and he noticed no one was around. "We can't win if we are so tired!!! If we go to sleep now and wake up at 8:00, it should be perfect." Hano signals them to go in, and they listen as usual while Hano stands on the top of the dune. Ichi and Akuma run up the pyramid and open the hidden window, then silently jump in. Their running woke up the tamers and digimon that were in the rooms that Akuma and Ichi ran across however. Fanbeemon slowly flies through the window, then the two digimon slam the window so loud, it hurt Hano's ears.

Hano walks into the pyramid to see that the host was replace with a night one. "Could you direct me to the training sign-up area?" he asked politely. The host points blankly toward a green neon room with another blank looking employee. Hano walks over to them and signs up for a training area that looks slightly like a bee-hive which is set to Fanbeemon's environment.


End file.
